<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn't Expect It by Smudge_Cipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810834">Didn't Expect It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge_Cipher/pseuds/Smudge_Cipher'>Smudge_Cipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge_Cipher/pseuds/Smudge_Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio finds himself at a new school after an angry outburst athislast one. He doesn't expect what will happen to him from then on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First day Oddities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio stood at the front entrance of his new school. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just your average high school. Leorio was honestly debating on whether he should just drop out or not. It Isn't like anyone cares about his education, but he did like how it gave him something to do with himself. He hated sitting around doing nothing all day.  He finally just went for it. Upon entering the school, which was considerably less grand than the schools he went to before, he went to the office to get a schedule. </p>
<p>An old man with long white hair and bushy eyebrows greeted him as he walked through the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Leorio's eyes landed on the name tag neatly placed on the desk. It read Principal Netero. "I need uh.. Schedule. It's my first day." Leorio replied calmly. "Ah, then you must be Leorio. I think you'll have a great time here." Netero gave him a cheeky grin and handed him his schedule. "Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Leorio's words were soaked in sarcasm. Netero chuckled while watching Leorio leave. "He has no idea."</p>
<p>Leorio read through his schedule and headed for his first class. As soon as he entered the classroom, all eyes were locked on him. As Leorio went through the introduction process, a few people caught his eyes. A long and dark haired boy whose skin was as white as the paper on his desk, a silver eyed blonde who was writing on a sheet of paper, a white haired, blue eyed boy who was talking to a spikey haired innocent looking boy, and the oddest of the bunch, a fuschia haired, yellow eyed boy sitting in the back corner was squinting at him with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>Leorio was taken to the desk that was directly in front of the fuschia haired boy and he could feel those yellow eyes burning a hole through his back for the rest of the class. Leorio felt awkward and as soon as the bell rang he was in the hall, speed walking to his next class. He introduced himself to the teacher and sat at a random desk. He was fiddling with his pencil when that same feeling of eyes on him disrupted his train of thought. He looked up from his desk just in time to see the fuschia haired boy walk to the desk right behind his. Leorio quietly sighed. He couldn't make it through another hour of this, so he changed desks. It was a much more peaceful hour in his mind.</p>
<p>Leorio looked up at the clock. Five more minutes. He looked at the fuschia haired boy. He met yellow eyes and a soft frown. He felt guilty. Leorio looked away first and started to quietly put his things away. Two more hours before lunch. The bell rang and he walked out of the class. He had a bit of trouble finding this class so he was a few minutes late, and he was scolded by the teacher, Ging. Leorio reluctantly sat in front of that fuschia haired boy for the rest of the class and the next one. He walked behind him to the cafeteria after the bell and got his lunch. After that, he didn't see the boy, so he took his food and ate quickly heading to his next class. Luckily, he found it before the bell rang, and it was an elective so not too much work had to be done, but not so luckily, he was seated right next to that damn fuschia haired boy again. </p>
<p>Finally Leorio gave up, the universe was obviously trying to set him up for a conversation with this guy. ((or maybe a certain author- lol)) Leorio glanced over at him. He wasn't so bad to look at now that he thought about it. "Um.." He turned to look at the guy. "What are we doing in this class?" The boy looked a bit surprised that he'd talked to him. "Well.. We work on art in this class." The boy replied. "Oooh.. Uh.. I'm Leorio. What's your name?" Leorio swore he could see the boy cringe because of the awkwardness of his introduction. "Ah, my name is Hisoka. Nice to meet you." He smiles that mischievous looking smile. "Same here." An awkward silence settled between them. Leorio took out his pencil and a piece of paper and started drawing.</p>
<p> Hisoka watched as the drawing came to life before his eyes. It was a drawing of.. Kurapika.. From their first hour. Hisoka found himself slightly jealous. He'd have to inform Illumi to keep an eye on Kurapika. He himself would have to keep an eye on this handsome newcomer. Leorio added the finishing touches to his drawing just as the teacher came around.<br/>
"Good work." She said as she passed by. "Hisoka please get to work on something." Hisoka paused for.a second, surprised. He'd completely forgotten that he had to work too. </p>
<p>Hisoka grabbed something from his folder and worked until the bell. Leorio was kind enough to wait for him until he finished packing up. "What class do you have next Leo?" Hisoka asked him. Leorio handed him his schedule. "Ah, I have the same one. We can walk together." Leorio nodded and started walking. Hisoka was right at his side. "What do we do in the next class?" Leorio asked scratching the side of his face. "It's gym class." Hisoka replied nonchalantly. Leorio stopped abruptly. "Would anyone notice if I skipped?" He asked hopefully.</p>
<p> That mischievous smile spread across his face. "Well.. I would." Hisoka replied in the most innocent voice he could muster. "Would anyone notice if i took you with me?" Leorio said with slight annoyance in his voice. "Certainly not, but they'd notice if i was gone. I have perfect attendance." Hisoka's smile grew wider by the second. If he could get Leorio in that gym, he could get a glimpse of him shirtless in the locker room. Leorio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." Leorio grumbled and they continued on their way to the gym.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not good at long chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Leorio noticed is there was only about six students in the class including himself and Hisoka. They were the ones he noticed from his first hour. He learned their names were Kurapika, Illumi, Gon, and Killua. He felt pulled towards Gon most of all. How could someone be that nice and innocent in high school?! The coach had made them run laps around the gym for the entire hour, so by the end of the class, Leorio was lying passed out in the locker room.</p>
<p>Hisoka took a paper towel and washed Leorio's face off with cool water. "Come on now Leo. This is no place to die." Killua giggled in the background watching Hisoka work. Leorio groaned and sat up. Gon was on his other side, and together with Hisoka, helped Leorio stand up and change clothes. Hisoka enjoyed the sight of Leorio's body as much as he could until it was once again covered by loose clothes.Gon patted Leorio's shoulder and went to go talk to Killua. </p>
<p>Illumi was watching Leorio closely. He hadn't left Kurapika's side all hour, and Hisoka had only left Leorio's side once to say something to Illumi. Leorio felt like Illumi could do well without his presence. When the bell rang, All six of them were off to their last hour of the day, which they all had together once again. Math had never been Leorio's strength, so he relied on Hisoka, Kurapika and Killua to get him through it. Illumi and Gon were on the same page as Leorio. </p>
<p>When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Leorio was relieved. He was glad to have someone to help him out in all of his classes. Leorio began walking away from the school, when a car pulled up beside him. "Get in Leo. You're too beautiful to be walking all alone. Someone could've picked you up." Hisoka teased Leorio. Leorio was happy to get a ride though, that meant he didn't have to carry a heavy backpack all the way home. </p>
<p>"I'll be here at 7:30 sharp to pick you up in the morning. Don't be late Leo. I don't like to wait." Hisoka smiled at Leorio and waited in the drive until leorio made it safely inside. Leorio was happy to have a ride. He lived alone, hated the bus with a passion, and couldn't afford a car. He didn't expect to make a friend so fast. He just assumed luck was on his side this year. </p>
<p>Leorio made his way to his room and laid down. Gym class had exhausted him so much that he fell asleep very quickly. He slept well all night long and woke up early to get ready for school. He was excited to see what was in store for him today. Maybe he'd find someone to crush on, or a lunch buddy, or make a new friend. He'd like that very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka knocked on Leorio's door at exactly 7:30. When Leorio answered the door he was shirtless. "Gah sorry! My shower took longer than I thought it would." Hisoka had a light dust of pink across his cheeks that Leorio assumed was from the morning chill. "It's okay. T-Take your time." Hisoka replied flustered. "Alright come in make yourself at home I'll be done in a second." Hisoka took this chance to admire Leorio's ass as he walked away. </p>
<p>When Leorio disappeared, Hisoka began to wander around his house. Nobody else lived here, not much furniture, not much food, but still, it was very nice. It'd be perfect if he got to be here with Leorio. It could be their home. Hisoka was drawn out of his thoughts when Leorio came back. "It's not much, but it's good enough for me." Leorio grinned sheepishly. "I like it. Maybe I could come here more often." Hisoka suggested. "Oh? Sure. Company is always welcome. You can just drop by whenever you feel." </p>
<p>Hisoka nodded and led Leorio to his car. They arrived just in time to eat breakfast before the bell rang, and Hisoka showed Leorio the table where the group sits at Lunch. The first Half of the day went smoothly, but during lunch, this kid with a bandage around his forehead showed up. Hisoka wanted to pick a fight with him so badly that Leorio panicked and asked Hisoka to come with him to the next class early. That was when they decided to make plans for the weekend.</p>
<p>"We could take the whole group and hang out at the park. Maybe get some snacks and go jump off the big cliff into the lake." Leorio smiled. "Hmm. That would be nice Leo." Hisoka really liked the idea of seeing shirtless Leorio in the lake, but he wouldn't let him know that part. "We can ask the rest of the group next hour." Leorio was ecstatic about the plans. As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed his stuff and all but dragged Hisoka to the gym. Gon was all for it. He loved the idea, and when he agreed, Killua and Kurapika agreed as well. Illumi agreed to go because Kurapika agreed.</p>
<p>Leorio could hardly wait for the next day. Hisoka stopped by after school, and Leorio was grateful that he did. "Hey, Hisoka can you drive me to the park to look for a good spot to eat our snacks?" Hisoka couldn't refuse. He looked so happy. After they drove around and found a spot, Hisoka drove them back to Leorio's house. When they got back inside, Hisoka surprised Leorio with a question. </p>
<p>"Do you think I could stay the night, Leo?" Hisoka asked. Leorio stood there for a second. He'd never had a sleepover before. "Oh.. Uh sure. I don't have extra blankets so we'll have to share the bed." He explained. "That's alright. I always tend to get cold at night time, so it works out." Hisoka smiled. He already had the most mischievous thoughts in mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I disappeared. Got out of a 3 year relationship, i was single for 1 and a half weeks and then another guy was like 'hi hello I'm here' and so now i have a bf again and he's been takin up all my time. Jesus how can i only be 15 and have so much drama? And I'm also sorry that my chapters are so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka quietly stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Leorio was curled up against his side. Hisoka licked his lips as he studied the other teen. Leorio was snoring softly. He looked so peaceful. Hisoka found it unfair that Leorio could sleep so peacefully while he was lying awake all alone. Hisoka ran his hand along Leorio's side.</p><p> When Leorio began to stir, Hisoka did not stop. He had other plans in mind. Hisoka climbed on top of Leorio and pinned him down. Leorio's eyes fluttered open. "H-Hisoka?" Leorio's eyes curiously searched the others for an answer. "What are you doing?" Hisoka said nothing. "I'm sorry Leo. You've gotten me all excited." He couldn't help but notice the blush creeping onto Leorio's face. </p><p>It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Leorio closed the gap between them. Hisoka couldn't get enough of the feeling of their lips pressed together. It sent shivers down his spine. It sent sparks through his nerves. He felt like he was being shocked, and he loved the feeling. As their kiss grew more passionate, Hisoka felt overcome with want. Leorio was like a treasure that was right out of his grasp.</p><p>"Hiso...ke up." Hisoka was confused. "Hisoka, hey wake up!" Hisoka opened his eyes. Leorio was standing next to him. 'Ah... A dream.' Hisoka thought. "I'm awake Leo. Are you ready for today?" Leorio nodded excitedly. "I can hardly wait." Hisoka sat up and stretched. "I'll go get ready then." Hisoka stood up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get rid of the... Problem.. That he had due to the dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was having a great time at the park. Leorio was pretty sure he saw Illumi smile, but Illumi insists that he is imagining things. Everything was going according to Leorio's plans. That is until it began to rain. Everyone left in a hurry except Leorio and Hisoka because of the rain that had just begun pouring down on them. Hisoka held out his hand and caught some of the falling drops. Leorio's face showed his disappointment. He really hoped to go swimming with the rest of the group. It was fun while it lasted though.</p><p>"Leo. We can still swim if you'd like. It's only a little bit of rain." Hisoka looked at the younger male. Leorio immediately brightened up. The two boys made their way to the cliff. Leorio was the first one out of his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers. Hisoka kinda struggled to remove his shirt until Leorio helped him. Both of them were already sopping wet, but that didn't stop Leorio from shouting, "Last one in is a rotten apple!" and taking off towards the edge of the bluff. Hisoka watched him leap out and spin around mid air. He was smiling at him. </p><p>Hisoka made his way to the edge and looked down seeing Leorio waving. He smiled and took a few steps back. He ran, and just as he was about to leap, his foot slipped on the wet grass beneath him. It felt like he was falling in slow motion. As he fell, he could see the edge of the cliff coming closer to the side of is head out of the corner of his eye. He didn't panic. Leorio would help him. Leorio was his friend. Leorio wouldn't leave him to die. Would he? The question was the last thing that entered his mind before everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kiss of life baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leorio saves Hisoka of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio was swimming below as he watched Hisoka hit his head and start plummeting towards the water. Hisoka hit the water and started to sink. Leorio quickly swam to him and dragged him onto land. "Hisoka! Wake up! You can't die!" Leorio pressed his head to Hisoka's chest listening for any sign of life. There was none. Leorio drew in a breath and pinched Hisoka's nose before exhaling and then proceeding with chest compressions. </p><p>Leorio was on the berge of tears when after the fourth time he repeated the process, nothing happened. Leorio began to panic. "Oh no.. He's gonna die and its my fault.. I never should have brought him out here." He tried to calm himself down. He started to repeat the process a fifth time slowly loosing hope. Then Hisoka sat up quickly while their mouths were pressed together, sending Leorio flying onto his back, before he began to cough up water.</p><p>Tears stung Hisoka's eyes as the water came out of his lungs and onto the ground. Leorio sat up and patted his back trying to fight back tears of joy. When all of the water was out of his lungs, Hisoka laid on his side huffing. "L-leo.. You.. Saved me.." Hisoka could barely get the words out. "Of course I saved you idiot! How could I watch you fall and not save you!?"</p><p>Hisoka sat up and turned to Leorio flinging himself into the younger boy and smashing their lips together. Leorio pulled away surprised. "H-Hisoka!?" Hisoka had already crawled on top of Leorio. He once again brought their lips together, unable to fight his feelings back anymore. Leorio was flabbergasted at this new attitude. He didn't fight it. He enjoyed the taste of Hisoka's tongue as it pushed it's way into his mouth.</p><p>Leorio whimpered after the older boy pulled away. "I.. I'm sorry Leo.." Hisoka apologized and stood up. "Don't be.. That.. That was amazing." Leorio's eyes seemed to sparkle behind the rain and lake water soaked glasses. Hisoka smiled at Leorio, flattered. "Let's get our clothes and take this party back home." Leorio eagerly said. Hisoka smiled at the younger boy. "Alright, Leo.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blankets and chicken noodle soup.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeer deezus i turned 16 while i was away yall. Lots of dumb high school stuff and the rona happened so sorry if this chapter is late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Leorio and Hisoka arrived at the house, they immediately got changed into some warm, dry clothes. Leorio made Hisoka sit on the couch anf draped a blanket over his shoulders. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get snacks. Pick a movie." he said, handing Hisoka the remote. Leorio disappeared into the kitchen, and Hisoka scrolled through movies on Didney+. He found one of his favorites, Daydream on Halloween, and played it. </p><p>Leorio came and sat on the couch next to Hisoka with some Hot coco with marshmallows and whipped cream. Hisoka wrapped Leorio in the blanket with him and they watched the movie while they drank their coco. Both cups were empty by the time the end credits began to slide across the screen. Leorio looked up at Hisoka and smiled. "You've got whipped cream on your lip 'soka. Let me get it for you."</p><p>Leorio leaned in and kissed Hisoka, who didn't fight it at all. Hisoka crawled over Leorio until he was on top of him. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Leorio jolted upright knocking Hisoka onto the floor. "S-sorry. I should uh.. Get the door." Leorio looked embarrassed as he rushed to the door. </p><p>Hisoka sat up and sighed. He could hear the voices of Gon and Killua from behind him as Leorio let them in. "Hi Hisoka! We came to check on you and Leorio since the rain cancelled our plans." Hisoka smiled at him. "Thats very nice of- of-" he sneezed. "Oh dear, It seems I've caught a cold from playing in the rain." Leorio looked up. "I've got just the thing!" He draped the blanket over Hisoka's shoulders again and dashed to the kitchen. </p><p>Soon enough, the smell of chicken noodle soup filled the home and Leorio came back from the kitchen. Hisoka gratefully took the soup and sipped rom the bowl. 'It tasted heavenly, but' he thought, 'it could never compare to the tast of Leo's kiss.' Nonetheless, he enjoyed it and it cleared his sinuses. Gon and Killua were messing around with Leorio while Hisoka finished his soup. </p><p>Killua was performing a new karate move he'd seen on TV on Leorio and Gon was laughing at Leorio's failing attempts to block the hits. Hisoka stared down at the empty bowl and his vision started to blur. The last thing he saw before passing out was the bowl rolling away from him. The last thing he heard was the footsteps of the three other boys coming closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That's a Bad Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"102.8!?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only know Fahrenheit temperature measurements 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio was running around grabbing lots of healthcare items he had scattered about his home. Gon and Killua had worked together to carry Hisoka, who was actually lighter than they would have thought, to the bed. Upon gathering all of the needed items, Leorio entered the room. He took Hisoka's temperature. "102.8!?" Leorio quickly got some cold rags and ice packs to try and get Hisoka's temperature back to normal. He rummaged through the cold medications he had and found one he thought would work best. He helped the unconscious Hisoka take the medicine, the foul taste causing a look of disgust to cross the unconscious teen's face. </p>
<p>After Leorio had done what he could, he looked over at the two boys. "Leorio. What did you put in that soup?" Killua asked. Both Gon and Leorio looked at him. Their jaws were hanging open until Leorio shook his head. "What!? You think I did it!?" Killua started laughing. "We all know you aren't the best cook Leorio." Gon had to stifle a giggle at the remark. Leorio nearly fell over in shock. "It was canned soup! All i did was microwave it!" Hisoka let out a groan. The three conscious boys quickly snapped their mouths shut. </p>
<p>"Shhh. We have to be quiet. He's sick and needs rest." Leorio looked at the boys. They both nodded. "That is a bad cold orio." Killua stated. Leorio's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he nodded in agreement. "Not the worst, but its bad." Gon was silently watching Killua goof off. He was smiling his bright smile and enjoying the moment. Leorio, however, was staring at Hisoka. He took his temperature again. 99.1, the thermometer read. Leorio breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "It should get better soon. The medicine will take effect and work to get rid of the cold." The two younger boys grinned.</p>
<p>Killua didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for the older boy. He was worried for Leorio too. He could sense something was going on between the two older boys. There was just something in the way that Leorio looked at Hisoka that gave it away. It was subtle enough that Gon didn't notice, but that could just be because he is a little naive. "Oi, Gon. I think its time to head back." Killua said. Gon reluctantly agreed, hating that he had to leave while Hisoka was so sick, and the two left, leaving Leorio in silence. </p>
<p>Leorio didn't like this silence. Not when it should be replaced with the soft hum that Hisoka did without realizing it. He had noticed during the movie that they'd watched together. He really hoped that Hisoka would recover soon. He never would have thought that he'd enjoy Hisoka's company as much as he discovered he did, but now that he was feeling alone while the other man was right in front of him, he never wanted to be without Hisoka's company again for as long as the two could manage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dog decided that my cellphone looked tasty so.. Tablet that my dad found at a pawn shop 👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hisoka regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was Leorio's soft snores close by. Leorio had fallen asleep with his head resting at the edge of the bed. Hisoka noticed the box of tissues beside the bed next, extremely thankful for them because his nose.was running a bit. He took a tissue and wiped his nose with it. He carefully got out of the bed and three the tissue away. Upon returning to the room, he carefully picked up Leorio, so that he wouldn't wake him, and put him in the bed. </p>
<p>Leorio mumbled in his sleep about buying a lifetime supply of something. Hisoka couldn't understand the rest of it. He pulled the covers up and climbed beneath them with Leorio, waiting for the younger boy to wake. Hisoka discovered that Leorio has the most interesting dreams about pirates and treasure. He heard him mumble of a Captain Luffy who was fighting a 'sandy crocodile'. </p>
<p>Finally, after about an hour or so Leorio began to stir. He arched his back, stretching as he sat up on the bed without opening his eyes. Hisoka's eyes traveled along the curve with. He grinned. "Did you sleep well, Leo?" Leorio's eyes snapped open. "You're awake!" he hugged Hisoka, who hugged him back happily. "Did the boys leave?" Leorio nodded. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" Hisoka took a second. His head felt fuzzy, but otherwise he was fine. "I feel good." Leorio grinned. "that's a relief. You scared me half to death! That's the second time you've fallen unconscious in a day!" </p>
<p>Hisoka suddenly remembered slipping on the cliff. "Whoops." Leorio was taken aback for just a second, then he started laughing. "You're way too relaxed about this." Hisoka just chuckled. He knows he's lucky because Leorio is here to help him out. Leorio got his phone out and texted the group chat with all the boys, and whatever Kurapika identifies as, a picture of Hisoka. </p>
<p>Leorio: He Lives!</p>
<p>Gon: he's up!</p>
<p>Killua: Deathn't!</p>
<p>Illumi: *seen*</p>
<p>Kurapika: what?</p>
<p>Leorio giggled at his phone and looked back up at Hisoka. "so what now 'soka?" Hisoka thought a minute. "Cuddles." he gave Leorio no time to protest, quickly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to the bed. He curled around Leorio's smaller form and closed his eyes. "If I get sick I'm blaming you, but don't let me go." Leorio mumbled. Hisoka just sighed happily and gave a small. "K"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *reads comments* </p><p>Also me: *cries about how nice y'all are to my only friend* I don't have an update schedule and all my updates are random and awkward but They're still so greeeaat</p><p>My friend: you write f a n f i c s !?</p><p>Guys. Guys but what if Hisoka never woke up after conking his head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio glances at a clock. Midnight. Its already Sunday. He blinks. "Tomorrow is Monday..." He looks at Hisoka. "You better hope that your immune system kicks your cold's ass, or your perfect attendance will be ruined." He laughs. Hisoka groans and glances at the clock. "We better sleep then. Our sleep schedules are fricked." Leorio laughs and snuggles up to Hisoka. "You are right." </p><p>Hisoka's cheeks were dusted in pink as he wrapped his arms around Leorio. He was content. How in the world had he gotten Leorio into his arms so quickly? He let himself fall asleep to the sound of Leorio breathing softly. He entered the space between consciousness and unconsciousness. </p><p>Hisoka could hear a faint beeping. An alarm? He sits up slowly, remembering that he'd fallen asleep next to Leorio, but he finds that Leorio isn't there in the bed with him at all. Its cold. Hisoka finally rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around. He's in a Hospital room? He looks around some more. Leorio isn't there. His parents aren't either, but that didn't really surprise him. </p><p>He pages the nurse. Not even a minute later a young woman with pink hair rushes in. "Sir you are awake!" He nods at the nurse. "Would you happen to know where Leorio is? He's tall, on the thinner side and he wears round glasses. Short spikey black hair and brown eyes." The Nurse smiled. "Yes. He should be in at any moment. He stayed with you as long as he could, but we had to send him home so he would sleep." She explained" </p><p>Hisoka nodded. "What is the time and day miss?" The Nurse checked a nearby calendar, mostly out of habit. "It is 3:30 pm((15:30 i think)) and today is Tuesday. You've been here since Saturday and we made your friend leave around midnight on Sunday." Hisoka's eyes widened. It was a dream? Well.. He probably should've guessed that because he was able to see himself passed out, but there's only one big thing that Hisoka can think of now. He never really kissed Leorio. </p><p>"Ah. I see. Do you think tha-" Leorio came through the door breathing heavily. "You're awake!" He was grinning. Soon enough Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Illumi came in behind him. "I'm sorry Hisoka. I shouldn't have agreed to go swimming in the rain. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry your perfect attendence was ruined. Im so-" "Leo it's fine. I'm okay now." Hisoka smiled. </p><p>"Thank goodness. I really didn't want to lose you after only knowing you for a week!" Hisoka smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but Leorio was still ranting. "You're my best friend! You're in all my classes, and I would never make it without you!" Hisoka nodded, he felt a stinging sensation in his heart. 'I just got friend-zoned.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>